


Crest of Hearts

by Ekkcentric



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekkcentric/pseuds/Ekkcentric
Summary: A fervent one night stand, could lead to much more for the two.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Crest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Belated) Christmas to Charlotte on the Dimitri (DAZ) Discord Server!! I hope you and everyone else enjoys my Secret Santa gift.  
> I may turn this into a continued story although it can be read as a one shot!
> 
> There is smut, hence the explicit rating!

Byleth couldn’t remember much, at least, not as visually as her body did; the swelling hickeys on her throat, the bruised digits on her hips, or the bite marks on her thighs were a not so gentle, but not unwelcome reminder of what had occurred the previous night.

“You slept with a first year? Byleth really…” Mercedes gasped, her cheeks flushing with excitement as she held back a small giggle.

“He’s a returning mature student… I got that much at least,” Byleth responded stoic to her bubbly friend who started to laugh.

“Weren’t you supposed to be there the whole event? Were they not mad you left early?” Annette asked curiously, placing three mugs down on the table, heaped with cream and marshmallows. Typical Annette.

“Since I’d been helping the entire weekend, I think they took pity on me,” Byleth explained, wrapping her fingers around the mug and breathing a relieved sigh of relief at the warmth, their flat had been cold since winter had started and any warmth was a blessing at this point.

“So… what was he like?” Mercedes finally questioned, her eyes mischievous as she peered over her hot chocolate at Byleth.  
  
“Well…” Byleth murmured, “I don’t really remember much, he was blonde? Tall… His hair was a little long too, I can’t picture him, but I could probably pick him out in a crowd… maybe.”

“Did you not even get his name?” Annette whispered, aghast, “That’s the most important part! How are you supposed to find him again?”

“I mean… who knows if he wants to see me again? It was just a… one-night stand, right?” Byleth replied, looking conflicted at the thought. With the fact she couldn’t even remember the faintest details, surely it couldn’t have been that important, even if it was mind-blowing.

“Well… If we find anyone that meets that description, we will certainly keep our eye out,” Mercedes responded with a small smirk, Annette nodding her head in agreement, “Shouldn’t you be heading to your lectures for the day?”  
  
“You’re right…” Byleth sighed, sipping off the last of her hot chocolate before getting up and walking over to the clothes rail, wrapping her scarf around her neck which oddly… didn’t smell like her own perfume and slipping on her coat, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“See you later,” Mercedes and Annette chimed in, seemingly in a new debate about Byleth’s mystery man.

__  
  
“So, you were back late last night Dimitri,” Sylvain immediately pounced on the blond as he entered the room, a sly smirk on his lips, “Or should I say this morning, it was fairly early wasn’t it?”

“Sylvain…” Dimitri sighed, although his cheeks flushed at the mention, “I don’t see how this is any of your concern.”

“C’mon ‘mitri, we’re past your angst phase now, even with your haircut,” Sylvain snickered as he plopped down on the sofa next to Felix, whom let out a quiet snarl from behind his wall of textbooks, “Sorry Felix.”

“What’s wrong with my haircut?” Dimitri complained, feeling his hair with an offended pout.

“What’s wrong is that you haven’t cut it in over five years, I thought you were over your emo phase now…” Sylvain complained, “At least tie it up or something!”  
  
“Weren’t you just asking him about what happened last night?” Ingrid announced her presence from the kitchen, watching a sizzling pan over the stove with precision.

“What are you cooking?” Dimitri asked her, walking towards the kitchen in an attempt to change the conversation.

“Eggs. I need the protein, Ferdinand said so at the equestrian centre,” Ingrid responded, her much shorter hair failing to hide the blush on her cheeks, “But enough about my food- I’m not one to agree with Sylvain on things but you should probably spill about where you were last night, Dedue was worried.”

“Dedue was informed this morning, so I shouldn’t have to talk about it.” Dimitri insisted pointedly.

“Boar.” Felix snapped, dropping his textbook onto the pile beside him, “If you don’t shut these two up with an answer in the next two minutes, I’m hiding all of your toilet paper.”

“You wouldn’t dare- “ Dimitri attempted, pausing when he spotted the glare on Felix’s face, “Or maybe you would… Okay.”

“Can’t believe you fell for the toilet paper threat Dimitri,” Sylvain laughed, “Although he means it- he hid it from our bathroom, he only returned it when I threatened to use his shirts as toilet paper.”

“Wasn’t this after you flirted with some girls in your practical class before you got together?” Ingrid asked, frowning disapprovingly, “You’d even asked Felix on a date at this point.”

“I didn’t know how serious it was okay! I wouldn’t do it again,” Sylvain sighed, hugging Felix protectively whom grunted uncomfortably, “This isn’t about me!”

“Alright so… I slept with someone,” Dimitri finally admitted, “I know her name started with a B, she had pretty blue eyes.”

“You didn’t even get her name?” Sylvain groaned, “Way to skip over the steamy details Dimitri.”

“We don’t want to hear the steamy details.” Felix and Ingrid chimed in swiftly, Ingrid looking particularly uncomfortable at the thought.

“That’s it- now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to go to.” Dimitri murmured, very swiftly leaving the house after putting on his coat.

__

As Dimitri made his way to Garreg Mach University, watching his breath as he walked, he began to reminisce about what had occurred the previous night.

He’d gone to the Medics ball, an event held before they departed for the winter break and were thrown into the midst of exams. Felix and Sylvain had been there, of course, but as usual when the two were concerned, they were very quick to dart away from the attention of the crowd and Dimitri was eventually left alone, drink in hand and a feeling of loneliness sinking into his stomach, among the burn of previous drinks.

However, he was eventually approached by what only Dimitri could describe as a goddess, navy hair falling to her shoulders and eyes hiding a hint of mystery, he didn’t know her name, but he knew he had to have her.

“So… come here often?” The Goddess had asked, Dimitri had held back a laugh at that, fairly certain she was joking even though it wasn’t very discernible.

“If I had, I’m sure I would have taken the opportunity to speak to you sooner,” Dimitri responded, inwardly cheering himself on, no slurring, only smooth words, nice one Dimitri.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that…” She had murmured but that was all Dimitri could discern from their conversation, the next part he remembered was…

Heated touches up against a front door, eyes blazing as he caught her lips with his own. Delicate fingers trembling to open her door, swiftly transporting them from her hearth to her bedroom. Splayed in front of him was a creature so stunning he marvelled in her beauty.

Of course, the touches became more urgent in the need to devour her. Pushed against her bedsheets Dimitri had kissed her, fervently, nibbling at her bottom lip before crafting a trail towards her neck. Removing her clothes and pulling a nipple into his mouth, sharp but also gentle.

Still, that wasn’t his final destination, kissing and biting his way for a taste between her folds, lapping slowly and teasingly at her clit, beckoning moans from the beauty on her sheets willing her to crush him between the tight grip of her thighs.

“Please…” He heard her whisper, looking up to catch her, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Dimitri huffed out a pleased breath, kissing and biting her thighs before a small smile began to play on his lips.  
__

“But I want to feel you lips on me,” The blonde had muttered, his voice demanding, “If you please me, I’ll give you what you want.”

Byleth had shuddered from underneath him, her thighs already trembling from the need to reach her climax she immediately moved, pawing her way over to in between Dimitri’s thighs instead, making swift work of his pants before palming him, licking her lips as she looked up at him.

“Then, if I impress you should certainly make it worthwhile?” Byleth whispered, licking up his length languidly, drawing a moan from the blonde who made quick work of weaving his fingers through her hair.

Sucking at the tip, Byleth stroked his length before opening her mouth to take him in one swift move, swallowing as she felt the tip hit the back of her throat before slowly returning to the tip and beginning to bob her head, his hand moving her in time but swiftly their actions became more hurried and he pulled her from him.

“Come here,” The blonde called and Byleth straddled his hips, rubbing herself along his length before he allowed her to penetrate her.

“Byleth-“Suddenly Byleth was brought out from her thoughts as she reached the lecture hall, the lecturer she was assisting, Doctor Manuela, tutted at her drifting off.

“Doctor Manuela- sorry I was thinking about… medicine.” Byleth lied, she knew that Manuela wouldn’t believe her, but she felt she might as well try at this point, who knows.

“Would it happen to be about where you went missing after the Medics ball last night?” Manuela asked Byleth, a smirk confidently pulling at her features. She could read Byleth like a book and Byleth knew so.

“Maybe it is,” Byleth murmured, looking down at her feet, obtaining a small cackle from the doctor.

“Well you need to be a little bit more attentive, the students are arriving,” Manuela whispered to her as she walked with Byleth to her desk, shuffling through some papers, ever the unorganised one of course.

“Of course, Doctor Manuela,” Byleth responded swiftly, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, “I promise not to drift off again.”

Although at that moment, when Byleth ran her eyes over the class in front of her, beginning to settle at their seats, she made eye contact with someone far too familiar. To be honest, if his features weren’t so prominent, she may not have recognised him, the blonde shaggy hair falling past his chin, slightly dishevelled by the eye patch he was using to cover one of his eyes. He also seemed to recognise her as she picked up the register and planted it on his desk.

“Pass this around would you,” Byleth murmured swiftly before returning to Manuela’s desk to assist with the introduction.

__

That certainly hadn’t been how he’d expected to find the ‘goddess’ of the night before, here in his lecture. Sure, he was glad but the shock of seeing her again, and so soon, had him almost shaking as he signed his name and passing the register to Marianne who had resumed her usual seat next to him.

“That’s Byleth,” Marianne whispered to Dimitri quietly, shuffling nervously in her seat, “She’s assisting Doctor Manuela today- there was a note that she’d have a demonstrator, but I didn’t think it would be her.”

“Really…” Dimitri murmured as he watched Byleth move around the classroom, he definitely wasn’t going to be able to focus in this lecture after all was he?

“Don’t let Doctor Manuela spot you staring, she’ll tease you,” Marianne added, the smallest of smiles pulling at her lips which caused Dimitri to hide a small chuckle.

“I’ll try.” Dimitri agreed with a small nod, returning to making his notes on the demonstration, trying to avoid the distraction of Byleth’s beauty.

__

“You seem to have an admirer, isn’t that interesting,” Manuela discussed with Byleth once the class began to work on their own demonstrations, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dimitri so interested in someone.”

“Dimitri? Is that his name?” Byleth asked, letting the characters roll off her tongue to get used to it.

“There was quite a stir when he started here actually, we had to have talks with the dean to even let him enrol…” Manuela sighed solemnly, “But he managed it- he’s fairly exceptional for a first year, I think he’ll do well.”

“I see…” Byleth responded with a small nod.

“He wouldn’t happen to be related to your disappearance last night, would he? I didn’t see him much…” Manuela asked and Byleth hid her face which she knew would definitely be blushing at the comment, “So he is, and you didn’t get his name?”

“Nope.” Byleth groaned, “But enough about that- I think you have your own admirers to help Doctor.”

All too soon, the lecture drew to a close and students began to trail out slowly to their other classes, Byleth used this to approach Dimitri who was packing his bag a lot slower than the others, speaking to Marianne, a student Byleth was actually familiar with, who was stood next to him.

“Byleth,” Marianne greeted with a small nod, “I wasn’t expecting you to be assisting with the demonstration today.”

“Manuela asked me a few weeks ago, I nearly forgot myself if it wasn’t for Hanneman’s reminder,” Byleth laughed, “Was it okay?”

“It was exceptional,” Dimitri cut in, suddenly aware of how awkward that may have sounded, he cut himself off with a small cough.

“Why thank you Dimitri,” Byleth answered, feeling the name again on her tongue and smiling, “I didn’t know you were friends with Marianne either.”

“We know each other through mutual friends, Dimitri knows Claude… Claude knows Hilda and I know Hilda,” Marianne explained, listing carefully, “I should probably be heading to my next class though, it was good seeing you.”

Not with a moment to spare, Marianne waved her hand and left the room, leaving Dimitri alone with Byleth.

“Dimitri,” Byleth greeted, “You were quick to leave this morning.”

“I didn’t know if you’d want me around,” Dimitri admitted solemnly.

“Wouldn’t want you around? Seriously…” Byleth snickered, “That’s definitely not the interpretation I wanted to leave you with.”

“I’m sorry for my overthinking then,” Dimitri responded, genuinely sounding apologetic.

“I suppose I could forgive you, over dinner maybe,” Byleth pouted, sounding more cheerful.

“That would…. It would be my honour,” Dimitri gasped, his cheeks flushing, “I’ll…. Meet you after classes today?”

“I finish at four, you can meet me by the dining hall,” Byleth responded, “And then we can go to town.”

“That… I’d love that.” Dimitri cheered, “I’ll see you then.”

“See you later then.” Byleth replied, leaving the classroom and Dimitri’s heart hopeful.


End file.
